a pile of dead fanfictions
by pinka-d3rpy
Summary: Want randomness? Want to meet my OC? Well, here are my lazy fanfics that I wrote when I was bored.


Awesome weird Sci-fi Fan fiction one: Chapter one (rated 10+ for gross themes and mild language)

Kiyomi rolled over onto her back, staring up into the blank sky.

"Ah, Alfred, How did I get here again? I feel like a weeaboo... 'cause maybe I am!" She made imaginary snow angels in the soft carpet.

"No way kid! I think you were mistaken for someone else and sent here to repopulate the moon or something..."

"Um, Alfred, that would be impossible, 'cause Arthur put that curse on me."

"Hey did you know this carpet used to be white?"

"Oh my God. That would be the grossest thing in the whole entire history of the universe."

"Abtholutely dithguthting!"

"You sound like Daffy Duck or something."

They both laughed and forgot about what she was going to do in these cool sci-fi space pods.

_  
>Awesome weird Sci-fi Fan fiction one: Chapter two (Rated 16+ for mild explicit themes)<p>

"Ah, I guess we could try?" Arthur shook his head. "That was so stupid to put a curse on you that I knew I couldn't reverse."

"I'm supposed to... uh... with Alfred... and Kiku... and Matthew... and... you." She turned her head away.

"Well then, we should lock the door and get started immediatly. It will be awkward, but we can get through this..." He laughed nervously.

"Get through what? Will it hurt?"

Arthur just facepalmed and cursed under his breath.

_  
>Awesome weird Sci-fi Fan fiction one: Chapter three (Rated 13+ for sensual themes and general awkwardness)<p>

Kiyomi opened her mouth once more, probably to say something stupid.

"Hey... Kiku-Kun..." She tapped his shoulder, which he rubbed with his hand and blushed. "Oh... I'm sorry for touching you, I must have forgot. Please forgive me..." Kiyomi looked down sadly.

"I-It's okay, you can touch me, Kiyomi-Chan." Oh my gosh, that sounded so wrong, Kiku thought to himself. But why did she seem so... cute?

"Ah... Kiyomi-Chan, I noticed you are acting different than usual- I, I mean, not in a bad way, It's better- no, you were fine before..." Gosh, Kiku felt that he sounded so stupid around her.

"You told me to be gentle, and, I granted you your wish, Kiku-Kun." Kiyomi brushed the dust off the seat next to him to sit down.

"Ah, I-I touched your butt! I'm sorry!" She gasped, and then sat down right next to Kiku.

"Kiyomi-Chan, you don't have to apologize all the time." Kiku giggled, amused that she had followed in his footsteps.

"It's just that you are my role model, and my friend, Kiku-Kun, I like you." She blushed, adding a pale pink colour to her freckled cheeks.

Ivan walked in, unaware of the moe-rays that his good friend Kiyomi was emitting, and held her upside-down by her feet, which is how he always greeted the short girl so that people would know that Ivan was still more powerful.

"Ivan, I'm wearing a skirt!" Kiyomi's pink, little girl panties were showing, and Kiku used all of his power not to stare. "Ivan, no, let go!" Ivan dropped her and ran away, embarassed, but Kiyomi remained upside-down and uninjured.  
>She quickly turned back right-side up and pulled her skirt down.<p>

"Kiku-Kun, did you see anything? I-I'm sorry again!" She blushed an even deeper crimson shade.

"Um... no." Blood ran down from Kiku's nose, it was pretty obvious he had seen one thing or another.

Have you seen the beef here XD rated 16+ because gay people

Matthew Williams looked at the door, paniking. He knew that sometimes, everyone at the world conference would leave him for a bit and then remember him, but that was okay. Where was Kumajiro? Had the little polar bear left too? It usually didn't bother him that sometimes he was forgotten or ignored, because he knew that it was just because he was quiet. He had seen the same thing happen to Kiku, who he had recently become friends with. but this... was just to far.

Mattie's eyes watered a little, but he didn't want to cry. he looked away from the door, angered. He knew his brother Alfred had a knack for dragging people around without their consent, but normally, Al would of remembered him. A single tear rolled down Mattie's cheek as he realised that his older brother had shut him in. He was the one who went back to lock the door. And there was no one here with him. No country that had been fallen asleep or hiding during the conference. Not even his little polar bear friend. He went to open the door, his legs shaking. The door was locked. He finally let his legs give in and fell to the floor, crying. He soon fell asleep.

"Ah... Matthew-kun?" Mattie oppened up his eyes, glad that there was someone to talk to him.

"K-Kiku? How long have I been asleep? How long was I left here?" Matthew rolled onto his back, looking into Kiku's dull, brown eyes.

"A few hours at most. I'm so sorry I left you here..." Kiku looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry..."

"I forgive you. Come here. We both need our comfort. Get up." Mattie stood up and held his arms out.

"Huh?" Kiku blushed, staring longingly into Mattie's sparkling, violet eyes.

"Kiku, It's okay, no one's watching. Just... please. I-I can't bear to see you sad like that."

Kiku slowly approached Mattie and embraced him tightly.

"You know, Kiku, I've always wondered why you avoid close pysical contact. I'm sorry if it's something personal." Mattie broke the embrace, and smiled at Kiku.

"I-It's just that close physical contact, such as hugs, i-it arouses me. Alot."

"Ah, really? I'm sorry. We are just friends, right? I mean, not that it would matter otherwise, as long as we're close."

"W-well, Matthew-Kun, I have mixed feelings about you, but, I guess it's both. If anyone asks, we're just friends." Kiku laughed embarrassedly.

Jessica V.S. police Arthur 13+ for minecraft and my little pony references

One Saturday morning in early September, There was a wooden crate with holes all over the top. It was right in front of the front hallway, so I had to drag the thing into the living room, and boy, was that thing heavy! I looked at the manual on top of the box. Oh how wonderful, a Kiku Honda unit. Japan. Then my dog started bruffing (It's kind of a half bark because my dog is too lazy to get off of the couch and actually bark), so I opened the door. OH GOD. There were MORE crates. After lifting the boxes to the living room with the help of my sister, there was almost no walking room. This is one of the times I would have a nyobrony moment and pray to dear CELESTIA that I didn't get any chibis, but with the weight of those crates, there was NO WAY in the NETHER that there was a chibi around there somewhere. See, the reason is that my mom didn't expect more children to take care of, but instead expected babysitters, servants and... mostly just people who could make money and take care of themselves.

Now I had Feli, Kiku, Mattie, and Arthur. After I set up a plate of one of their favorite foods for each unit, Me and my sister begun opening them. I slowly opened up the Italy crate and... "PASTA!" Italy ran to the table and gobbled up all the spagetti in one bite, wiped tomato sauce of his mouth, and tried to flirt with me. I left him with my little sister and opened up the Japan crate. Pochi jumped out and barked with my dog. I waved a new manga (one that I got AND finished reading yesterday) above his head and he looked up, jumped out of the crate ninja-style, and begun reading it. "Honda-san, go eat your salted salmon before I do..." I said gently. Salmon is so tasty- "Ow!" My silly thoughts were interrupted by Kiku shoving me out of the way and quickly eating his delicious salmon. " Honda-san, that hurt!" He turned his head and looked at me as I got back up.

"I'm so sorry Kiyomi-san!" He pleaded for forgiveness, tears in his eyes. He looked like the hurt one now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I kinda expected you to be a quiet unit." Kiku looked down and blushed. "But-," I continued, "You'll soon be making new friends." Kiku went to talk with my sister and Feli while I opened up the England crate and the Canada crate, and Kumajiro, Pochi, and my dog formed some sort of Steal-All-People-Food-From-The-Kitchen-Table Alliance.

Soon, Kiku was back to manga, Feli was taking a siesta in my sister's bed, Mattie was watching hockey, Arthur was reading Harry Potter, and My mom had met everyone and was back on her computer, and my brother hasn't killed anyone yet. And then came lunch.

Every Saturday at noon, my whole family gets together to eat and hang out at my cousin's house. Lunch was okay, but then we went to my cousins' house.  
>One of my cousins, Zach, is beating up Mattie because Justin Bieber, Feli is chasing around the cat, the flying mint bunny came to visit Arthur, and we have no idea where Kiku is. NO IDEA. Luckily, my other cousin Mia is being a dear and playing with my brother Kai and my sister Meiko.<p>

Episode two: The problem with siestas

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and I was home alone with Feli. Strangely, he has a knack for falling asleep on the top bunk (My bed) of me and my sister's room.

Ok, he was on my bed and there's really no room for two people, I was standing ON THE LADDER and decided to yank my blanket off of him because that's how I wake up my brother in the mornings. He was laying on his back, and the blanket was draped over him gently, so it was easy to rip it off and throw it on the GROUND but I forgot he would be NAKED but then I feel off the bed so it didn't matter.

_  
>Lets put our heads together rated 13+ because curls<p>

One day, Feliciano Vargas had a great (stupid) idea.

"Hey, me, Alfred, Roderich, Yong Soo, Lovi, and Matthew should put our heads together and combine our thoughts, because we all have a statement to make!"

The five countries huddled in with Feli, thinking he meant something a genius idea.

"First, we huddle and whisper like secret code." Feli held up a finger. /First/.

And, they all had ahoges, and they all got tangled.

"Darn little brother! I knew something bad was going to happen!" Lovino shifted his head in effort to avoid putting more pressure on his curl.

"Nnng... Lovino, quite shaking your head..." Roderich whined.

"Eh... Matt, all the sudden I feel funny. Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Alfred was unaware of what was happening to his own body, as the only thing he could catch up with is the newest episodes of whatever is on tv these days.

"Alfred, you're doing that on purpose! S-stop!" Matthew was teary-eyed as his brother tried to untangle the curls.

Yong Soo was drooling, and thinking about who knows what. "Ah, Al, keep moving your head like that."

Feli was, of course, making as much noise as possible. "Hey, will someone help us?"

Ludwig had turned his head away for his own safety, and Kiku was shaking like crazy.

"Hey," Yong Soo said, aware of his brother's rapid motion. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mmm... nothing, I'm fine..."

And who got their curls untangled?

Ivan.

And, noticing how cute they looked, and not knowing the true power of an ahoge, took them and added them to his collection of shiny things.

Also, believe it or not, the effects of the curl are mixed up to different people, even people with no ahoge in sight.

Kiku had Matthew's curl effects. Arthur had Alfred's. Yao had Yong Soo's. Elizaveta had Roderich's, Antonio had Feli's, and Feliks had Lovi's. It was violently cracktastic.

Wanna PLAAAAAAAAAAY rated 16+ because reasons

It was Friday afternoon, and once again, Gilbert Beildshcmidt was roaming the hallways like he owned the school. At least that's what Elizaveta told me.

"See that guy over there?" She asked, pointing to the silver-haired teen. "That's 'The Awesome Prussia.'" And, believe me, That guy is so full of himself, there was no room for a brain in that thick skull of his."

"Believe me, sister." Said Amelia, joining our conversation. "Gil's a player. He breaks hearts like it's his job." He pointed to Gil, who was harrassing a short kid as a couple girls stopped and stared.

"I... honestly don't think I'd be intrested in him anyways." I said, followed by a few giggles from the kids at nearby lockers.

"How's the weather down there, short one?" He tried to pat my head, but I just backed away. There was about a 7-inch height difference, but who cares?

"Oh quiet one, huh? Are you new here, or are you just so un-awesome I haven't heard of you yet?" He proceeded to tease, only getting an eye roll from Eliza and a small huff from Amy.

"Um... I'm Kiyomi. What's your name?" I said, trying desperately to change the topic.

"Kesesesese! You don't know my name? What kind of weirdo are you?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, and I probably would forget it even if I did know." Yeah, those loud, rambunctious people are more than kind of irritating.

"Is that a challenge? Are you trying to start a fight?" He asked, getting into combat condition.

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers." I said, adding fact to fiction.

"Oh! Is that so! Well, I'm not afraid to hit a girl!" He throws a punch at my stomach but I make a side-jump and he misses by a landslide.

"I'd hurt you back, but I don't want anyone to end up in the hospital," I say politely.

"Oh, You're a fired-up little thing! How bout I claim those vital reigons!" He says, crouching down and aiming for my spiraling ahoge.

Soon, Amelia jumps back in and Gilbert recieves an elbow to the cheek. He spins around once, and tries to kick Amelia in the stomach, but she jumps back and Eliza smacks him on the back of his head with a frying pan. Gil falls on his face, but gets up on his hands and knees and tries to Amy steps on his back with one of her high-tops, keeping him down low to the ground and grabbing her baseball bat covered in nails. "Listen, next time I see ya tryin' to touch a little girl like that, this thing is gonna be in your face!" Gilbert walks up and wipes the blood off of his nose.

"Yeah, whatever, losers." He walks away, trying to hide the stench of defeat, which smells like sweat, blood, dirt, and green apple body spray.

As I walk out of the school building, Kiku sneaks up beside me. "Oh, Hey Kiku-Kun, how ya doin?" I ask, surprised.

"You know, you can just call me Kiku, Kiyomi-Chan." He says, blushing.

"I'll call you Kiku if you call me Kiyomi. Then It'll be even." I offer.

"Okay. So... I was wondering if we gould- ah... go downtown tonight?" Kiku's face is strawberry-pink.

"Oh, okay, you mean as friends?" I ask. Usually I can tell what that guy is thinking, but sometimes I have no clue what is going on in his head.

Of course, Alfred and Gilbert walk over. "Oooh, guess who's going on a date?" Gil says, pretending to be exited.

"You guys goin' downtown? Oh I bet I know why...?" Al joined the one-man troll party.

"Kiyomi, you better watch out when you walk through that dark alley, 'cause Kiku's gonna do something naugh-ty!"Gil says, Alfred hooting like an imbosol (Or an owl, maybe.)

"I-I would never do something like that!" Kiku says, flustered, blushing and sweating.

Of course, Francis and Yong-soo hear a-trollin' (Or theyr'e just being perverts,) so they come over.

"Ohohohon, we all saw that picture your brother took, we know you like her..."

Now, since me and Kiku were small, and surrounded by tall guys, we knew it would be useless to try and fight them as they grabbed us by our upper arms, and held us for... probably something stupid.

At least I thought so, until Yong-soo lifts up my shirt and gropes me from behind.

I was irritated (but mostly unaffected), but Kiku's nose was bleeding like a waterfall.

"Hey, I think that means he likes her!" Gil yelled exitedly.

They let go of us, satisfied with their crazy antics.

"By the way, Kiku, Kiyomi is way to good for you." Said Al, winking slightly at me.

"Yeah, you can't have that hot stuff, Kiku, or you gonna get burned!" Gil remarked, shooting his finger gun into the air. "BURNED!" The two jerks say, hooting like morons (Or, once again, owls.)

I turned to a now traumatized Kiku. "I have an idea..."

"Will this one involve Ivan?"

"No, but something more... sinister..." I say, smirking evilly.

"Ah... I like the way you think." Kiku says, plotting with me.

Soon, I've got on a SWAG T-shirt, leather boots, and skinny jeans, and Kiku's got bootcut jeans, a white tank-top, and sandals. We look awesome. We walk up to them. "Sorry about that last time," I say, smiling. "We forgot to bring the swag."

Alfred looks down at us, pretending not to be jealous. "Do you guys mind coming to the coffee shop with us?"

Yes, it's called a coffee shop, but when we go, we think "Coffee night! Coffee night!"

Kiku accepts the offer, and since the coffee shop is downtown and Kiku wanted to take me downtown, I decide to go with them.

When I was at home that evening, Alfred picked me up. It was around Six. _  
>It was awesome 13+ because I'm awesome<p>

Kiku sat on Alfred's couch, giggling. "That was so stupid... baka kareoke..."

"Are you kidding me dude? You did great!" Alfred laughed.

"You're just saying that, I was awful."

"No, dude, you were, like, uh, awesome, and I-I mean It!" Al blushed tomato red.

"Alfred-kun, were you drinking?" Kiku raised an eyebrow in question.

"No."

"Your face is bright red." Kiku tried not to smile.

"N-No dude, I was just, uh, a little flushed, t-that's all!" Alfred turned his face away, laughing nervously.

"Not to be rude, but you have been acting quite strangely around me. I wonder what that is about..." Kiku put a hand to his chin. He knew he could be himself around Al, but sometimes he wondered if it was just awkward.

"Hmm?" Alfred turned around, his freckled cheeks still remaining a strawberry pink. Kiku thought he only liked Alfred as a close friend, but that MOE sent a shiver down his spine. He shook his head visibly at the thought.  
>_<p>

Sorry, these fanfictions are bad. This is a dump of dead fanfics that may or may not be worked on in the future.  
>Please review if you have a suggestion or want one to be continued! <p>


End file.
